To Take Back What's Rightfully Mine
by Skylightvoid
Summary: Kagura had a certain tragedy in her past that no one except her elder brother knows. Not Shinpachi. Not Gin. Not even Sadaharu! When the very core of the problem in the past appears, what will she do? Not only that, but the Sadist gets involved too...? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! I'm new in the Gintama fandom, so I hope everyone will like the things I'll write now and in the future! I absolutely love Gintama, and I had so much fun creating this lovely story, so I hope you all will like it c: !

* * *

><p><strong>Title :<strong> To Take Back What's Rightfully Mine

**Anime :** Gintama

**Genre(s) :** Romance , Humor , Action , Drama

**Pairing :** Okita Sougo x Kagura

**Rated :** T

**Summary :** Kagura had a certain tragedy in her past that no one except her elder brother knows. Not Shinpachi. Not Gin. Not even Sadaharu! When the very core of the problem in the past appears, what will she do? Not only that, but the Sadist gets involved too...?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Gintama does not belong to me. It belongs to its rightful owner, Sorachi-sensei.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>To Take Back What's Rightfully Mine<span>

Chapter One

A Happy Woman is Guaranteed If You Let Her Do Her Thing

* * *

><p>Gin opened the closet door, revealing an adorably sleeping Kagura. He softly smiled at the sight and quietly chuckled. "Oi, Kagura!" He called out again.<p>

"Hurry and wake up, you stupid, shitty, drooling monster." He shook her shoulders. "Come on, we have work to do today." He whined, "Oi, don't you turn away from me, young lady!"

She groaned and swatted him away. "Five minutes," She mumbled. "I'll get out of bed in five minutes. So go away." With that said, she slammed the closet door shut.

Gin rolled his eyes and slammed the door open again. "Oi, oi," He sighed exasperately. "Didn't I tell you that if you sleep too much, the fat in your body will build up?" He crossed his arms and continued talking to the lump. "If you get fat, I won't buy you pretty clothes anymore, you know."

Immediately, Kagura sat up. "Fine, fine!" She pouted, "I'm up! I'm awake!" She kicked the blankets off and got out of her makeshift room. "You better buy me something pretty!" She yelled, running to the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Hai, hai," Sighed Gin, leaning against the closet. "Cheongsam dresses, a new umbrella, new hair ornaments, you just name it." Then he added, "That is, if we do a good job today and get paid."

"We'll get paid today!" Kagura emerged from the bathroom and dashed into her room to change out of her pink pajamas. "I'll make damn sure of it!"

Gin shrugged, "If you say so. Just don't beat up the poor guy and shake the bills out of him."

"Gosh, I won't!" She grumbled on the other side of the door.

A click was heard, signalling that a key had just been turned. The door opened, and in came Shinpachi. "Good morning!" He yelled, closing the door and taking off his shoes.

"Yo." Greeted Gin, once Shinpachi had entered the living room.

"Good morning," Shinpachi repeated, a cheerful smile apparent on his face. "Where's Kagura-chan?" He asked, looking around.

Gin motioned his head towards the closet door. "Getting changed right now." He murmured. The silveret headed towards the couch and plopped himself on it.

"Let's watch TV while we wait." He yawned, turning on the device.

Shinpachi sat down on the other couch. "Why not?" He shrugged.

"Honestly," Gin complained, sticking his pinky in his nostril and wiggling it around. "Why do girls always take a long time to get ready? Are they preparing themselves for a wild night or something?" He took his pinky out and flicked the booger away. "Are they getting ready for nine months of pain and backaches? Oi."

Shinpachi laughed, "All girls want to look pretty everywhere they go, so it's not a big deal, really." He smiled, "My sister spends an hour or two getting ready, be it work or a walk in the park."

"Your sister is a monster everywhere she goes." Snorted Gin. "Her, and the midget in the closet."

"I can hear you!" Came a yell from within the closet. The door slammed open and Kagura huffed as she climbed out, clad in her red cheongsam dress and hair ornaments.

"Men are stupid..." She grumbled, shaking Sadaharu awake. Once the dog woke up, she said to him, "Sadaharu, when you find yourself a pretty girl, always be patient and wait for her to finish changing. If you don't," She continued, "she'll put you through a lot of hell and fuck you up before leaving you."

Sadaharu whined quietly before nodding.

Gin stared at them blankly from where he was sitting. Then he shook his head and turned the TV off. "Well," He stood up and stretched. "Let's get going, shall we?" He asked them, reaching over to grab his bokuto.

* * *

><p>"So what's the job, Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked curiously.<p>

The three and their pet dog were walking down the streets of Kabuki-cho, heading towards the place that had requested the Yorozuya's services.

Gin took a neatly folded piece of paper out of his yukata and opened it up.

"To dance at a government official's party." He read out loud.

Shinpachi's eyebrow twitched. "What the hell did you just say?"

"To dance at a go-"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!"

Gin stuck his pinky in his ear. "Well," He twisted it around. "They only need one female that's capable of doing the fan dance, so us men can relax for now."

The two men slowly glanced at Kagura, who gave them the finger.

"Kagura-chan can dance... Right?" Shinpachi nervously asked, disregarding the rude gesture.

The petite girl nodded. "Every girl in the Yato clan was taught how to dance." She said. "Fan dance, ribbon dance, the traditional Kabuki dance, Nihon Buyo, you name it!" She proudly grinned.

"Even the godly pole da-"

A certain purple umbrella collided against Gin's face.

"Except that, you dirty old man." Kagura rolled her eyes.

"I'm old, but not THAT old." Muttered Gin as he rubbed his nose. "I'm waaaaay younger than your Papi, so cut me some slack, oi."

"Really?" Asked Shinpachi.

"Papi's around fourty-five years old." Kagura questioned, "How old is Gin-chan?"

"Gin-chan is about ten to fifteen years younger than that balding old coot." Answered Gin.

"Hehhh..." Hummed the two teens, a hint of doubt in their voices.

"Really," Huffed Gin. "I'm not lying!"

"Anyways," Said Shinpachi, getting the group back on track. "If Kagura-chan is dancing, what do _we_ do, Gin-san?" He curiously asked.

"Since it's a party hosted by a shit-head government official, there's probably going to be a lot of other shit-head officials that'll be invited." Gin explained boredly. "So naturally, Patsuan, you and I will be bodyguards."

"Are we going to be the only guards there?" Shinpachi asked again, raising a questioning brow.

"Of course not," Murmured Gin. "There'll be a lot more bodyguards there, that I guarantee."

* * *

><p>"What the hell are <em>you<em> doing here?" Kagura rudely asked, hands on her hips.

"I could ask _you_ the same thing, china." Retorted an equally annoyed Okita Sougo.

"I'm obviously here for a job." Spat Kagura.

Okita laughed sarcastically. "Oh really? I hope you fuck up and not get paid at all."

"Listen here you dickhead," Kagura grabbed him by his collar. "I'm gonna do a very good fucking job. So good that you'll wish that you could bed me." She threw him to the other side of the room they were waiting in. "So you better sit still and shut up." She huffed, sitting back down.

"Oi," Hijikata whispered, gently nudging the silveret. "How old is she again?"

"She's turning seventeen in a few weeks." Gin whispered back, yawning in between.

"Seventeen?" Kondo whispered loudly, merrily joining in the conversation. "Sougo just turned twenty-one!" He proudly grinned. Then he looked at Shinpachi. "How old is little brother?"

"Who's your little brother?" Shinpachi asked, deadpanned. "And I'm nineteen years old."

"Who the hell cares about age," Grumbled Gin. "As long as we can all fuck each other up, then it's fine isn't it?" He yawned again.

Hijikata rolled his eyes and took out a cigarette.

Gin immediately stole the cigarette away from Hijikata and threw it out the window. "No smoking when I'm around." Frowned Gin.

The vice-commander rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms.

"But really," Hummed Kondo he watched Kagura and Okita throw punches and kicks at each other. "The night that those two will be in bed together is the very night that all hell breaks loose."

"Why is that, Kondo-san?" Questioned Shinpachi.

"Imagine the bills we'll have to pay in order to repair whatever the hell they'll break." Sighed Hijikata. "Those two are monsters, I tell you."

"Oi, you two!" Gin called out to them. "Angry sex isn't good for your health, you know? It's okay to be rough, but make sure that we," He motioned towards Hijikata, Kondo, and himself. "don't have to pay the hospital bills!"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled the sadistic monsters.

Before anyone could say anything else, the tatami door opened, revealing their client.

Okita and Kagura sat down reluctantly, although they were still fiercely glaring at each other.

"I hate you." Gritted Kagura. "I really, _really_ hate you."

"The feeling's mutual, china." Okita replied in a monotone voice, although an anger vein was clearly popping out on his forehead.

Their client cleared his throat to get their attention. All heads were turned to him and he smiled. "I'm glad that all of you can make it to this meeting," He said. "This party is very important, so I hope that all of you will co-operate and help make it successful."

"Of course, Seijin-san," Nodded Kondo. "We, the Shinsengumi, will do our very best to protect you, and the other officials." He said, bowing his head. "Right, Toshi?" He looked at the vice-commander.

Hijikata nodded.

Seijin nodded and smiled at them. Then he turned his head to the Yorozuya. "I'm guessing that this beautiful young lady here will be the one dancing?" He asked, flashing a kind smile her way.

Okita warily looked at the official. _'What the hell does he think he's doing?'_ He seethed. Then he blinked._ 'What the hell did I just think?'_

"She'll do a good job, I guarantee it." Smiled Gin, as he patted Kagura's head. The teen nodded and smiled sweetly at Seijin.

"Then Gintoki-san," Seijin continued on, "You and Shinpachi-kun will aid the Shinsengumi?"

Shinpachi answered this time. "Yes, that's right sir."

Seijin laughed wholeheartedly. "Well, then I guess I don't have to worry about anything!"

"Leave everything to us!" Grinned Kondo.

Seijin nodded again before standing up. "Then I'll see you all later." He smiled, before leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Okita and Kagura were at each other's necks again.

"How'd it feel to get pedo'd, china?" He snickered.

"The look he gave me was sexier than yours, that's for sure." She snorted.

"For your information, I'm way sexier than that old guy."

"Really? All I see is 'lame' and 'totally not sexy' written all over you."

"Yeah well you aren't sexy or cute either. Are you sure those melons aren't fake?"

"Wha-!"

"Okay, that's enough you two." Sighed Gin, as he clamped Kagura's mouth shut and pulled her away.

Hijikata did the same with Okita, albeit a bit more rough.

"Come on young lady," Chided Gin. "We have to pretty you up for the performance."

She relaxed and obediently nodded.

Okita removed Hijikata's hand away from his mouth. "Why? She'll look like a hideous monster anyways." He smirked.

Kagura started to thrash around furiously. Luckily, Gin was able to hold her down and bring her out of the room with the help of Shinpachi.

"Shut up already," Grumbled Hijikata, slapping his hand back against Okita's mouth.

The younger boy winced and grunted due to the pressure. Since Okita couldn't tell Hijikata off, he decided to glare at the vice-commander and flipped the bird.

"Yeah, yeah." Hijikata scowled. "You better put that finger away before I break it, dip it in mayonaisse, then shove it up your ass."

"..."

* * *

><p>Seijin stepped inside a dark room and closed the door behind him. He elegently walked towards a small table and sat down. Sitting in front of him was a silouette.<p>

"So that's her?" Smiled Seijin. "A beauty indeed."

"Shut up," Murmured the shadowed person. "She's mine. You can't have her."

"Oh, but young master," Seijin took a sip oit of his tea cup. "I wouldn't dare steal something that belongs to you."

"Hmph." The shadowed teen closed his eyes and took a sip out of his own cup of tea.

Moments later, he opened his eyes again. "Once the 'party' starts, we'll carry out the plan."

Seijin bowed his head.

"Hai."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh gosh. I actually got through this chapter! /pats myself in the back.

I must be pretty dumb to let the enemy appear on the first chapter.. Unless that's something typical or whatnot? I'm not sure. Regarding the disses, I honestly didn't know what to do. I never plan the funny in my stories; They just flow out as I type away. So I hope I made you guys laugh a little c:

Also, regarding what Gin said about fat building up; I sleep alot. ALOT. I take one or two naps a day, and whenever my mom comes to wake me up, she's always saying how I'll get fat because all I'm doing is sleeping and not moving around, AHAHAHA. I don't believe her though. IS THERE A DOCTOR OUT THERE?

And yes, everyone is two years older here. Derp.

Anyways, I hope everyone liked it c: I'm sorry if the characters may have seemed a bit OOC to you all.

Like I said, I'm new in the Gintama fandom, so please take care of me! /bows.

Reviews, favorites, alerts, etcetc, are all welcomed c:

Just no flames.

I'll throw a table at you.

I really will, oi.

Or I'll use your flames to make my sweets.

I just realised that I'm similar to Gintoki in away, AHAHAHA. I love candy and anything sweet. I swear I'll get diabetes when I'm like 50 qq..

Yeah.

Bye.

**Monday, January 9, 2012; Removed the "-aru"'s. It's annoying me. I always have to change certain sentences that Kagura says, just to put the damn "-aru".**

**Sunday, January 15, 2012; Changed the genre from 'Romance/Humor' to 'Romance/General'.  
><strong>

**-S2.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I finally finished the second chapter, yaaaay ~

Thanks to all the people who reviewed;

**- little101**

**- bou**

**- kamikorosXP**

**- C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**- domo-chi**

**- Katii0924**

**- Samantha Fleur**

**- CornflowerBlue**

**- NCISMcAbbyISthebest**

Your positive reviews made me very happy and motivated! And thanks to the people who favorited, etcetc! You have my gratitude and love c:

Also, I removed the "-aru"'s from this chapter and the previous chapter, just to make it easier for me.

I have nothing else to say right now, other than:

**I want Kamui's babies.**

...Yep.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Title :<strong> To Take Back What's Rightfully Mine

**Anime :** Gintama

**Genre(s) :** Romance , Humor , Action , Drama

**Pairing :** Okita Sougo x Kagura

**Rated :** T

**Summary :** Kagura had a certain tragedy in her past that no one except her elder brother knows. Not Shinpachi. Not Gin. Not even Sadaharu! When the very core of the problem in the past appears, what will she do? Not only that, but the Sadist gets involved too...?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Gintama does not belong to me. It belongs to its rightful owner, Sorachi-sensei.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously<span>_

_The younger boy winced and grunted due to the pressure. Since Okita couldn't tell Hijikata off, he decided to glare at the vice-commander and flipped the bird._

_"Yeah, yeah." Hijikata scowled. "You better put that finger away before I break it, dip it in mayonaisse, then shove it up your ass."_

_"..."_

* * *

><p><em>Seijin stepped inside a dark room and closed the door behind him. He elegently walked towards a small table and sat down. Sitting in front of him was a silouette.<em>

_"So that's her?" Smiled Seijin. "A beauty indeed."_

_"Shut up," Murmured the shadowed person. "She's mine. You can't have her."_

_"Oh, but young master," Seijin took a sip oit of his tea cup. "I wouldn't dare steal something that belongs to you."_

_"Hmph." The shadowed teen closed his eyes and took a sip out of his own cup of tea._

_Moments later, he opened his eyes again. "Once the 'party' starts, we'll carry out the plan."_

_Seijin bowed his head._

_"Hai."_

* * *

><p><span>To Take Back What's Rightfully Mine<span>

Chapter Two

A Nightmare Will Ruin You For The Rest of the Day!

* * *

><p>Gin and Shinpachi were sitting down on chairs in front of a certain room. Giggles, squeals, and cooing could be heard from inside the room. The two men dressed in Shinsengumi uniforms squirmed, wanting to know what was happening inside the room.<p>

"Oi,"

They looked up, only to be greeted by certain Shinsengumi members.

Hijikata waved at the two before stopping in front of them.

Okita popped up from behind Hijikata and smiled. "Yo Danna, Patsuan." He greeted, nodding at the both of them.

"Why are you squirming around like a little kid?" Hijikata asked curiously, brow raised up.

"And in front of this suspicious room too." Added Okita, warily looking over the room that literally screamed, _**"WEIRD AURAAAAA!"**_

"My supposedly monster of a 'daughter' is in there," Explained Gin. "The maids are helping her get ready."

"Oh, for the dance right?" Okita snickered. "She's just going to humiliate herself."

Ignoring the sadist, Hijikata frowned at Gin. "That doesn't explain why you're fidgetting."

"Well," Shinpachi smiled, "It's been a while since we last saw Kagura wear a kimono. So we're kind if nervous to see how it'll end up."

"You make it sound like I'll end up looking like a freak."

All eyes were on the opening doors of the girly makeup room. A teenage girl slowly stepped out, doning a red and black kimono with beautiful gold designs on it. Her long hair was curled and put up in a bun at the top of her head. Pretty and sparkling ornaments surrounded the bun. Her makeup also made her face stand out; Not too much, not too little. Just perfect.

Okita's breath hitched when he realised who the girl was._ 'She's fucking beautiful.'_ He gaped.

The rest of the men were also stunned, but not as stunned as Okita.

All in all, she looked like an absolute goddess.

"What's wrong?" Kagura looked around confusedly. "Did all of you bastards get hemerroids or something? Oh and, Sadaharu says this kimono makes me look like a big booty bitch." She asked worriedly, "Do I look like a big booty bitch?"

...Until she opened her mouth.

Shinpachi smiled, "You look fine Kagura-chan! I don't think you look like a big booty bitch at all!"

Gin nodded in agreement and grinned, "That's my girl!" He laughed. "Wait till I tell your bald old man!"

"Not bad China girl." Smirked Hijikata.

Kagura blushed and shyly smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Patsuan!" Yelled Gin. "Where's the camera? I have to show the old bastard how I raised his daughter!"

"Ah, it's somewhere in my bag. Hold on..." Murmured Shinpachi as he rumaged through his bookbag.

"Oi Sougo," Hijikata whispered, not looking at the younger boy. "At least say something nice to her or something."

No reply.

Hijikata blinked. "Sougo?" He turned around to face sadist. Hijikata lifted a questioning brow.

The young adult was still staring.

And staring.

And staring.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Kagura caught his stare and looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

Okita quickly snapped out of his fantasies and scowled. "Nothing," He replied. "Just thinking about how you still look like a monster."

Kagura's jaw dropped. _'The nerve of this-!'_

"Oi, oi," Gin cut in. "Is it alright to say that?" He grinned, "I mean, you were totally molesting her with your eyes just now."

Kagura blushed and began to fidget.

"D-Danna!" Okita cried out, horrified._ 'He did not just say that!'_ He glanced at the squirming Kagura. "Listen here China," He growled, "I-" His eyes widened. The look Kagura was giving him was unexplainable. The embarrassed and shy, yet slightly angry expression that she wore on her face was enough to make him flush.

He quickly looked away to hide his pink cheeks. _'Shit,'_ He inwardly groaned and rubbed his temples. _'She's so cute.'_

Gin, Hijikata, and Shinpachi shared looks with each other. Then they pointed at Okita and sniggered. Loudly.

"Shut up." He hissed. Then he did a one-eighty degrees and began to stiffly walk away. "Hurry up," He snapped, "We have a job to do."

Hijikata rolled his eyes and began walking after the sadist. "Che. What a baby..." He sighed.

The Yorozuya began to walk after them too, Kagura being the fastest. She ran up to Okita, trying hard not to trip on her kimono. "Oi, Sadist!" She called out to him.

All of a sudden, she felt something snap in her. Her eyes widened as her vision began to get blurry. Her body stopped functioning midway during the run, causing her to dangerously lean forward.

Okita turned around to face her with an annoyed expression, although his cheeks were still fairy pink. Then, his eyes widened. As if in slow motion, Kagura was falling forward to the ground, eyes blank and unfocused.

"Oi!" He yelled, making a dive towards her.

Thump!

Okita breathed quietly as he roughly landed on the floor, Kagura on top of him.

"What's wrong?" Hijikata yelled.

Both Gin and Shinpachi were horrified, immediately rushing to the two on the floor.

"Oi, Kagura!"

Okita ignored his superior's idiotic question and Danna's cry and worriedly scanned the unconcious beauty's face.

"She seems to be healthy..." He quietly murmured to the panicking men of the Yorozuya. Okita focused his attention on her fully. "Oi, China." He called out, gently shaking her.

No reply.

His brows furrowed. "Oi," He called out louder this time, shaking her shoulders with a bit more force. "Wake up you stupid woman!"

"OI!"

* * *

><p><em>"...!"<em>

_The tiny girl looked up from where she was sitting on the cold and wet ground. A boy the same height as her stopped in his tracks and stood in front of her, smiling cheekily._

_"What is it?" She asked, curious._

**_-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-_**

_The twelve-year-old Kamui jogged towards them. "What are you up to?" He asked, a cheeky smile plastered on his face._

**_-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-_**

_The little boy blushed and quickly let go of Kagura's hand. "..." He grumbled._

**_-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-_**

_"Ne... Let's go back?" She whimpered. "I don't think we should be here..."_

**_-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-_**

_Kagura huffed and ran towards her brother. She grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly. "Let's hurry so we can leave!" She begged. Panic was shown clearly in her eyes as she wearily looked around some more._

_Kamui nodded. "Aa. I don't like this place either. So once we search upstairs, we can leave this damn place." He muttered._

**_-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-_**

_Kamui turned the handle and pushed the door open. His eyes widened. "'What the hell is this...?'" He murmured to himself, eyes darting around the room. _

_**_-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-_**_

_"...!" Cried the boy. Then he pointed at the object behind him. "...!"_

__**_-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-_**__

_"Oi!" Kamui called out. "Get away from there!"_

_**-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-**_

_Behind the table, was an awe-struck Kagura. "So cool..." She murmured to herself, carefully watching every step that her elder brother was taking._

_**-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-**_

_Without warning, Kamui grabbed Kagura by the arm and threw her over his shoulders. "We have to leave. NOW." He snarled._

_**-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-S2-**_

_The boy was smiling at them. He opened his mouth and five words escaped his mouth._

_"..."_

* * *

><p>"KAGURA!"<p>

Her eyes snapped open and she began to breathe heavily. Her eyes darted around cautiously until it landed on a certain worried sadist's face. _'A dream...?'_ She sat up abruptly, only to dizzily collide against Okita's arms. She let out a quiet yet painfail scream as she clutched her head.

Okita obviously didn't know what to do. A pretty girl was on his person and technically hugging him even if her arms weren't around him. And she was screaming in pain too. Hopefully, she didn't notice him calling her by her name either.

"Kagura," A serious yet worried Gin called out to her. "Are you alright?" He asked. Shinpachi vigorously nodded in agreement.

Moments passed as they silently watched the writhing girl. Okita lifted his arm and began to awkwardly pat her back. 'Uhhh...'

Then, she finally calmed down.

"Are you okay Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi asked.

She nodded. "Un." But she didn't move an inch from where she was sitting on the floor with Okita. _'Why? Why'd you have to pop out now, of all times?'_ She gritted her teeth in frustration, which didn't go unnoticed by Okita._ 'You're the last thing I want in my head!'_

"Oi, china," He murmured. "Are you sure you're alright? You don't look well." He frowned.

Kagura nodded again before shakily standing up. "Come on," She quietly mumbled over her shoulders. "We have a job to finish."

* * *

><p>Okita was at his post, leaning against the wall and watching the Yato girl slowly and elegently make her way on the stage.<p>

The party had started an hour and a half ago, and all that occurred was a bunch of greetings, singing, and food being carried around the large dining room.

He rolled his eyes when a female noble seductively walked past him, giggling and winking at him shrilly. 'I'm not interested in hags with saggy breasts that can't even fight for their life.' He huffed. His eyes made their way back on Kagura, who had already began dancing. _'Now she,'_ He smirked. _'She's a whole different story.'_

"Oi, Sougo."

He snapped back into reality and hastily took his walky talky out of his pocket. "What?" He growled, not happy that his attention been drawn away from the girl on stage. "You better have a good reason for disrupting me while I'm doing my fucking job, mayo-freak."

"...You're drooling." Hijikata coughed through the radio. "I can see you from where I'm standing. You look stupid with that dopey look on your face." He continued, "And I don't think stripping the China girl with your eyes is part of the job."

"..." Okita's grip on his walkie talkie tightened while he glared at it. Then he decided to have mercy on the device and look for his superior instead. His eyes darted around the dining room and finally landed on Hijikata, who waved at him with a smug smirk.

Sougo's brow twitched and he turned on walkie talkie.

"I'll kill you." He scowled.

He could hear the vice-commander snorting on the other side of the walkie talkie.

"Yeah. Right. Okay."

And then the connection was severed.

Okita blankly stared at the device in his hands, debating whether or not to destroy it. Then he decided against it, seeing as it was the only thing he had that could connect him to his co-workers.

Meanwhile, Kagura was absolutely troubled. Sure, she was dancing and all, but she was... distracted per say. As if fainting in front of the sadist wasn't bad enough, a past memory had resurfaced in her mind while she was out cold. She stumbled a bit and quickly covered it up, making it look like it was part of the routine.

Okita's eyebrows shot up curiously as he watched her from where he was standing. _'Did she just trip?'_

Then, the two met eyes with each other. Instantly, a battle was started between them... Through the looks and glares they were giving each other.

_'Did you just trip?'_

_'I didn't trip.'_

_'No, I'm pretty sure you did. Even though you covered it up pretty well, I still saw through it.'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'So what? I stumbled a little, no big deal...'_

_'Right.'_

Kagura rolled her eyes and broke eye contact. She snapped open her fan and her wrist began to quiver, as if she was fanning herself.

All of a sudden, the lights went off. Confused murmurs circulated around the dining hall. The members of the Shinsengumi along with Gin and Shinpachi, got ready incase an invasion was about to happen.

Okita narrowed his eyes as he looked around, tightly gripping the handle of his sword. _'Is it Katsura...?'_

Somewhere else in the room, Gin and Shinpachi were faced back to back to each other. "Gin-san," Shinpachi started, cautiously looking around. "You don't think it's Katsura-san and his men, right?" He asked nervously.

Gin snorted. "Don't be stupid," He frowned. "Zura's not dumb enough to involved innocent people, even if half of them are with the Bakufu."

Shinpachi nodded and smiled. "Of course."

Seconds later, the walkie talkie made a static sound and in came Hijikata's voice. "Oi," He murmured. "Stay where you are and protect the people around you. We don't know what's happening yet nor do we know who the culprit is either. So for now, we have to stay low and work in the shadows."

Gin rolled his eyes as he brought the walkie talkie closer to his mouth. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Toshi-kun."

"Oi! Don't call me To-"

"KYAAA!"

Their heads snapped towards the stage, the arguement left forgotten. Okita's eyes widened as he ran towards the stage.

"CHINA!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Woah. Was this chapter good? I can't tell. But damn, am I proud of myself for finishing this chapter.

**OHMAHGAWDKAMUI!** Havemybabiespleaseqq...

Thanks to **Samantha Fleur** for letting me know about the sleeping and fat thing in her review!

Also, thanks to **CornflowerBlue** for pointing something out in her review; I realised that I set the genre as 'Romance/Humor'. And now that I think about it, I'm heading down the Action and General road instead of what I had originally planned out. So I changed the genre to 'Romance/General'. So yep, thank you **CornflowerBlue**!

By the way, did anyone else watch last year's ChinaJoy Cosplay Tournament? Specifically the Gintama skit done by GDC? In all honesty, it was ridiculously good. I watched it over five times already. Yeah. Five. ANDANDAND. Kamui's cosplayer was simply amazing. /fangurls.

Reviews, favorites, alerts, etcetc, are all welcomed c:

No flames; Constructive critism is more like it.

Or I'll appear in your home and bake cakes. I won't share with you either, harhar.

Ja!

**-S2**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS. I'M BACK. PLEASE DON'T HIT ME FOR NOT UPDATING QQ!**

I had lots of fun making this chapter, so I hope everyone else will like it too, ahaha.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted! I appreciate it so much C: ~

Without further ado;

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Title :<strong> To Take Back What's Rightfully Mine

**Anime :** Gintama

**Genre(s) :** Romance , Humor , Action , Drama

**Pairing :** Okita Sougo x Kagura

**Rated :** T

**Summary :** Kagura had a certain tragedy in her past that no one except her elder brother knows. Not Shinpachi. Not Gin. Not even Sadaharu! When the very core of the problem in the past appears, what will she do? Not only that, but the Sadist gets involved too...?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Gintama does not belong to me. It belongs to its rightful owner, Sorachi-sensei.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously<span>_

_Somewhere else in the room, Gin and Shinpachi were faced back to back to each other. "Gin-san," Shinpachi started, cautiously looking around. "You don't think it's Katsura-san and his men, right?" He asked nervously._

_Gin snorted. "Don't be stupid," He frowned. "Zura's not dumb enough to involved innocent people, even if half of them are with the Bakufu."_

_Shinpachi nodded and smiled. "Of course."_

_Seconds later, the walkie talkie made a static sound and in came Hijikata's voice. "Oi," He murmured. "Stay where you are and protect the people around you. We don't know what's happening yet nor do we know who the culprit is either. So for now, we have to stay low and work in the shadows."_

_Gin rolled his eyes as he brought the walkie talkie closer to his mouth. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Toshi-kun."_

_"Oi! Don't call me To-"_

_"KYAAA!"_

_Their heads snapped towards the stage, the arguement left forgotten. Okita's eyes widened as he ran towards the stage._

_"CHINA!"_

* * *

><p><span>To Take Back What's Rightfully Mine<span>

Chapter 3

Always Remember to Scream Profanities When Kidnapped

* * *

><p>Kagura was a truly nice girl, really. Most of her life, she had tried to do at least one good deed a day. Most of her life, she had heeded her Mami and Papi's teachings. Most of her life, she would listen to her kind elder brother Kamui's advice, despite how unintelligent and extremely un-useful they were.<p>

I mean; How does, "Go suck a dick." Answer, "Can you please do my hair today?"

Of course, she didn't do it obviously. She didn't even know what a dick was until she walked in on Gin, fapping to himself, while holding a pretty picture of a blushing Hijikata Toshiro.

Not only that, but Kagura was also a charming young lady. She had killer assets that could even make Tsukuyo (or any other bimbo in Yoshiwara) run for her money. Just her body was enough to send Shinpachi to the world of nerdy sex.

She was always polite to her elders too (except Gin, Shinpachi, Katsura, and the members of the Shinsengumi, of course) and would always help around Edo while demanding a small bowl of rice with sukonbu on top.

Nice and charming indeed, yes?

Kagura closed her eyes before reopening them several long seconds after, irritation evident in her eyes. Her eyebrow twitched as she felt a hand crawl up her thigh. _'Forget the nice girl act.'_ She gritted.

She slammed her foot against the culprit's toes, resulting a series of cracks and screams from the man. Kagura whipped her body around and lifted the man, dressed in all black, up by his collar. "Where the hell do you think you're touching?" She demanded.

"You're lucky that all you had touched was my thigh, you little asswipe." Kagura continued to rant on. "Who the hell knows what I would've done to you if you had touched me elsewhere. Who knows what I would have done to this _entire godforsaken place!_"

Okita stopped mid-way while attempting to climb up the stage, gaping at the scene that was occurring in front of him. Then he paled as he replayed her words in his mind. _'What _would_ she do to this place?'_

The sandy haired adult shook his head and picked up from where he left off while climbing the stage. He trudged towards her, flashing a sadistic smile towards the man while unsheathing his sword. "Lucky, indeed." He chuckled.

All of a sudden, more men in black outfits appeared. They dropped in one by one, surrounding entire room. They had also successfully blocked all of the exits in the process.

"This is such a pain," Grunted Gin, slowly taking his bokuto out of his belt while cautiously analyzing the enemies with narrowed eyes. "I was hoping that the night would go by smoothly too..." He sighed dejectedly.

"Well," Shinpachi laughed awkwardly. "Everything that we do never ends smoothly."

Gin chuckled. "Oi, oi, Pattsuan," Gin bent his knees and adjusted his footing slowly. "Don't you think you're a bit too young to talk back to your elders?"

Shinpachi snorted as he copied Gin's actions. "Shut up you stupid perm-head. You're only in your mid-thirties."

With that said, they made the first move and charged towards their foes.

In another part of the room, Hijikata was taking on three opponents at once. He punched the first one away and twisted his body just in time to kick the second's stomach and send him flying. The third one charged at Hijikata, who unsheathed his sword halfway and slammed the hilt against the unknown man's forehead, knocking him out instantly.

"I hate this so much." Grumbled the raven-haired vice commander. "Why can't I just get the damn vacation that I deserve?" He complained, sheathing his sword.

The walkie talkie screeched before an amused yet lazy voice replied to him. "Now, now, Oogushi-kun," Gin snickered. "There's always vacation in my bedroom."

Hijikata rolled his eyes. "As if I don't get enough vacation time there."

"UH. HELLO? TEENAGER OVER HERE?" Shrieked a horrified Shinpachi. "I don't want to hear about the things you two do at night!"

Gin rolled his eyes as he kneed another mysterious man in the stomach. "You're eighteen years old Pattsuan. You're not a brat anymore." He briefly paused to elbow another one's back. "So get over it and go get laid."

Shinpachi spluttered.

Back on the stage, the demonic pair both had malicious glints in their eyes.

Kagura's grip on the man tightened. Okita had fully unsheathed his sword by the time he had finally reached the two. Unfortunately for the two sadists, the man had pulled out a small ball and threw it down on the ground, causing it to break open and emit a thick cloud of gas.

Kagura immediately dropped the man and started coughing. "What the hell?"

Okita's eyes narrowed._ 'A smoke bomb?'_

The two began to flail their hands around, attempting to get the cloud of gas to dissipate and catch the man that Kagura had dropped. All of a sudden, Okita's instincts kicked in and he began to search for Kagura through the cloud of smoke.

The female felt a gloved hand pressing against her mouth. She gasped and screamed into the hand. When Kagura couldn't break free of the grip, she proceeded to bite the man's hand. Hard.

"OW! You little bitch!" Growled the man.

Hearing the painful scream was enough for Okita to pinpoint their location. When Okita had found her, he grabbed her and pulled her away from the masked man. He held her close to his person and pointed his sword at the man.

But the man didn't do anything. Instead, he just stood in the same spot, like a statue.

Okita lifted a curious brow, but didn't drop his guard. Slowly, he walked away with Kagura in hand, and once he found a suitable hiding spot, he ran towards it. Then, he heard a series of coughs coming from a certain Yato girl. He glanced down, "What's wrong?" He asked, hiding his worry.

"I don't know," Kagura mumbled. "Ever since he dropped that smoke bomb, I've been feeling weird inside..."

And that was the truth. Kagura felt absolutely weak. She could barely stand. Thankfully, she had the sadist to lean on for the meantime. Although she wouldn't admit that...

Okita's eyebrows furrowed. When her coughs became more harsh, his eyes immediately narrowed. "We need to get you out of here." He gritted, holding on to her tightly and looking around for the nearest exit.

"I'm fine," She coughed. "This won't bring me down."

Okita gave her the look. "Woman, are you retarded? You've been poisoned." He hissed, "Yato or not, if you don't want to die, I'm getting you out of here." His grip on her waist tightened.

"At least let me pummel that bastard!" Kagura argued.

Okita bit his lip and rolled his eyes. "Fine, you daft woman." He grumbled, dropping her unceremoniously. Kagura stood back up and huffed, later stomping away to find her prey. Okita rolled his eyes once more before trudging after her.

When they reached the stage, the man was still standing like a rock; completely still and unmoving.

Kagura raised a brow, "Did he die or something?" She blurted out.

Okita refrained himself from smacking her head. "No. He'd be unconcious on the floor if he was dead." He bluntly said.

"Oh."

Silence.

"Then what the hell is he doing?" Kagura asked again.

Okita sighed exasperately, "I don't know."

Kagura crossed her arms and leaned on one leg. "Well, you're no help at all." She huffed.

Okita ignored her and began to analyze the statue-like man in front of them. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kagura move. "What are you doing?" He questioned, watching her walk towards the statue.

"Well," Kagura yelled behind her shoulder. "Since he's not moving, it makes it easier for me to pummel him!"

Okita was flabberghasted. _'She has no brain whatsoever.'_ He snorted, "Your logic is absolutely stupid."

"But it makes perfect sense, no?"

Okita paused.

_'She got me there.'_

"But at least try to think a little," He sighed, "It might be a surprise attack or somethi-"

_**Thump!**_

His head snapped to where Kagura was. The Yato girl was bent over, coughing wildly. Standing in front of her, was the man, finally moving and with his fist in front of him.

Kagura began to tilt forward due to the force that was put on her stomach.

"This idiot!" Okita cursed, running towards them. "This is what you get for letting down your guard!" Once he was in arms reach, he immediately grabbed the unconcious Kagura and pulled her towards him. However...

_**Thump!**_

What he didn't notice, was that another mercenary had sneaked up behind him and slammed his fist against Okita's neck. Okita's vision began to blur, his body and brain beginning to shut down. Seconds later, he was on the floor and out cold, Kagura still in his arms.

The two men knelt besides the pair. One of them grabbed Kagura, and the other grabbed Okita. They began to pull the two apart.

But they wouldn't budge.

The men furrowed their brows. "Why won't they move?" Gritted the man who had knocked Kagura out.

The other man narrowed his eyes. Then he blinked and stopped the other. He pointed towards Kagura's hands, which were tightly clutching Okita's uniform. "I think that's why..."

Silence.

"Well, that makes sense."

"Retard."

"Shut up. We've been ordered to bring the girl, but now that she's attached to the boy, we're got no choice but to bring him along too." Grumbled Kagura's assaulter.

Without a word, they picked up the two and began heading towards the exit.

However, that didn't go unnoticed by Gin.

"Oi!" The silveret yelled, "Where do you think you're going with them?" He kicked away a mercenary and began to run towards them. Unfortunately, a mob of mercenaries began to flock towards him, preventing Gin from chasing the two that were holding onto Kagura and Okita.

Shinpachi, Hijikata, Kondo, and the rest of the Shinsengumi also had the same problem. Hijikata gritted his teeth, "Where the hell are these bastards coming from?"

Gin began to hoard his way around, beating down mercenary by mercenary. Yet, more came flying towards him. Gin bit his lip.

_**"Fuck!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi. I finished the third chapter :D ..

You people keep making me QQ because of all the reviews full of rage because I didn't update /cry..

I'm sorry, I really am. I'm trying my hardest to balance my school activities, and other things, with my FanFictions... Although I don't think that's going too well =3=...

This time of the school year is especially busy for me, since I'm in the vocals department, and the drama department. Next month, I have to sing at two in-school shows, and I have to act for a play too. I also have to balance my homework out so I'm ridiculously busy.

IT'S ALMOST SUMMER THOUGH.

I'LL FOR SURE UPDATE LOTS DURING THE SUMMER C: !

For now, please tolerate my inactiveness /cry..

Reviews, favorites, alerts, etcetc, are all welcomed c:

No flames; Constructive critism is more like it.

Or I'll eat all your sweets.

JA NE! I WILL BE BACK SOON!

**-S2**


	4. Notice

**Annoucement:**

_I'm so sorry._ I really am. I know I promised some of you that I would update this summer, and I'm pretty much heartbroken for breaking those promises. I thought that I would have the summer all to myself, but a week after school ended, my mom found me a full-time job for the summer to keep me out of the house, so I didn't even have the time to type up the chapters. Even if I did, _I had no inspiration_.

This story will continue to be on _hiatus_. Not discontinued.

I can't promise this, but I'll _try_ to type up the chapters now that school has started for me again.

I hope you can understand and still remain loyal to this story.

Once again, I'm sorry.

I love you all c:

**- Mich (S2-KonekoHime)**


	5. Announcement

Hi guys!

Uhm, I'm pretty sure it's been... Two years? Since I've last updated anything, or even be on my account in general.

Anyways, **good news** and **bad news**.

First of all, the good news:

In case you haven't noticed yet, I changed my username from **-S2-KonekoHime** to **Skylightvoid**.

What does that mean?

Hurray, I'm back!

Bad news?

I'm discontinuing all of my on-going stories:

1. **Change**

2. **High School Guide: Summer Madness!**

3. **To Take Back What's Rightfully Mine**

If you're wondering why, which I'm pretty sure you are, the reason is because I have no motivation or inspiration whatsoever to continue stories that (I admit) have been poorly planned out. Even if I did start planning out my things now, I'm not confident with these stories anymore.

**I'm really sorry if I've disappointed you guys.**

Which I'm pretty sure I did.

I kept you all waiting for two years, and I can't even bring myself to continue these stories.

If anything, you can just bash me or cuss me out or whatever. I'll take it; I deserve it for making such wonderful people wait for so, so _long_.

I am, however, going to try to redeem my dumb self by writing even better stories, and hopefully_ finish them_.

I already have several stories lined up for the Naruto fandom, KHR fandom, Gintama fandom, and several other fandoms that I'll _hopefully_ get to. So if you're part of the fandoms that I named just now, hopefully I can make you satisfied LOL. I have a life though too ok guys, so don't get your hopes way too high. I also won't guarantee that you'll like some of the pairings ok `-`.

If you have anything to say to me, or ask me, feel free to PM me. I'll try to answer you to the best of my abilities; it just depends on how comfortable I am with whatever you're going to say to me.

I know I just wasted your time, getting your hopes up and all because you probably thought this was an update and all ;u;...

**But thank you for reading this notice, and thank you for (I hope) understanding.**


End file.
